vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson '''(Elder Futhark: 'ᚱᛖᛒᛖᚲᚨᚺ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') is the female protagonist of The Originals, although not being a regular character in the series anymore since the episode Moon Over Bourbon Street. She was a major recurring and guest character in the third, fourth and fifth seasons of . She is the sole female Original Vampire and the second daughter of Mikael and Esther. She is the younger sister of Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson, the younger half-sister of Niklaus Mikaelson, the elder sister of Henrik Mikaelson, and the aunt of an unnamed, unborn nephew - Freya's son - and Niklaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall, Hope Mikaelson. Throughout her millennium-long life, Rebekah's actions and personality have been heavily influenced by her relationship with Klaus and her desire to live a normal, human life. She has also been romantically involved with a few characters from the series. In the 12th century, she was in love with a Vampire Hunter named Alexander who was a member of the Brotherhood of the Five. In the late 19th and early 20th century, she was in a relationship with Klaus' protégé Marcel Gerard while she and her family lived in New Orleans. After she fled New Orleans with Klaus to escape her father Mikael, she was briefly in a relationship with Stefan Salvatore in Chicago during the early 1920s, and because she chose Stefan over her half-brother, Klaus daggered her for ninety years in punishment for her perceived betrayal. Once she was undaggered in 2010, she had several brief flings with both Stefan and Damon Salvatore before finding herself in a romantic relationship with a human, Matt Donovan. Shortly afterward, she followed her brothers Klaus and Elijah back to New Orleans, where they once again settled as a family, allowing her the opportunity to rekindle her relationship with Marcel. In the middle of the first season of The Originals, she was finally given her freedom by her brother Klaus and left the city to fulfill her desires at a normal life. However, she returned briefly in the season's finale to become her niece Hope's guardian after Klaus and Hayley faked her death for her own safety. After her mother and brothers Finn and Kol were resurrected, Esther began tracking Rebekah's movements, forcing her to rejoin her family in New Orleans to plan how to best protect Hope from the new threats she faced. In The Map of Moments, Rebekah came up with a plan to take down her mother, which involved pretending to take her offer to possess the body of a mortal and rejoin her mother and brothers Finn and Kol. However, because of a trick played on her by Kol in retaliation for Rebekah slighting him in 1914, Rebekah's spirit was unknowingly placed in the body of a witch named Eva Sinclair, who was imprisoned in the Fauline Cottage asylum due to her crimes against the children of the New Orleans covens. She was then trapped in the asylum until her sister Freya awakened from her century-long and freed them both with her magic. In I Love You, Goodbye, when her brother Kol died, she made a promise that she wouldn't leave her new witch body until she finds a way to bring him back. She later confirmed this decision again in Exquisite Corpse after Eva temporarily regained control over her body and used it to attempt to complete the Rite of Nines using the children Eva had kidnapped and channeled both prior to her imprisonment and afterward; because Rebekah's spirit was the only thing keeping Eva's body alive, and because the eight teenage witches, including Davina Claire, were still linked to Eva's body, Rebekah's return to her true body would cause them to die as well, a fate that Rebekah did not want for them. After Vincent assisted her in severing her host body's connection to the eight teenage witches, Klaus compelled Marcel to kill her if she attempted to leave the compound in an effort to keep them from interfering with his plans. Unwilling to force Marcel to kill her by attempting to leave, Rebekah figured out that Klaus wanted Eva's body to be killed in order for her spirit to return to true body, and, not wanting Marcel to go through the pain of killing her himself, Rebekah fatally stabbed herself/Eva through the throat. Rebekah commits suicide in her mortal body in order to keep a compelled Marcel from ending her life because of Klaus' orders. As she expected, the death of her host body caused her spirit to return to her original body. However, after Dahlia was defeated, Rebekah's sister Freya healed Eva's body so that Rebekah could return to it and continue her work in bringing Kol back from the dead. After months had passed, Rebekah was confronted at her house in Morocco by Aya and dozens of her fellow members of The Strix, who, on Tristan de Martel's orders, killed Eva's body once again so that Rebekah would have to return to her own. The Strix, who intended to neutralize her and bring her back to Tristan in New Orleans, attacked her en masse, and though Rebekah would normally be at an advantage due to her age and status as an Original, she was weakened from not having fed during her six months in the coffin. After quite a bit of fighting, Aya finally incapacitated her by stabbing her in the heart with a cursed stake that had been created by the Moroccan Witch and that acted similar to a white oak ash dagger, allowing her to put Rebekah's body back in her coffin and fly her back to her home. Unfortunately for Aya and Rebekah, Rebekah's body was intercepted by vampires under Aurora de Martel's control, and once Rebekah was in their possession, they dropped her body in the Gulf of Mexico and wrote her location on two pieces of paper before they were killed by Aurora. One piece of paper had the latitude, and the other had the longitude, so that Tristan and Aurora would each have half of the location, preventing them from being killed by the Mikaelsons without risking losing Rebekah forever. Rebekah spent a month at the bottom of the ocean, completely aware of every sensation, until Elijah finally had a boat crew dredge her up. However, upon awakening, Rebekah realized she had a skull-shaped weal on her arm that, along with the intense bloodlust she was feeling, indicated that she had been cursed by the stake. After several hours, Rebekah became so rabid and violent that she attacked Hayley and the rest of her family, forcing Freya to enchant a knife that would allow her to remove the cursed patch of skin. Unfortunately, Rebekah realized upon driving to the airport that her curse and the skull-shaped weal had returned, which led Rebekah to beg Elijah to dagger her and to both keep her incapacitated keep her condition a secret until after they were sure the prophecy had been broken, after which point Elijah could have Freya come up with a cure and awaken her. Though Elijah initially refused, he eventually gave in and neutralized her before hiding her body in a safe place in the meantime. Rebekah is a member of the Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History |-|Human Life= |-|1002= |-|1114= Italy, 1114 Rebekah was residing in Italy with her brothers Klaus and Elijah in the 12th century when they met a supernatural Vampire Hunter named Alexander, a member of a group called the Brotherhood of the Five. Rebekah soon fell in love with him, which allowed Klaus and Elijah to get closer to him and question him about his brotherhood's mission. During this time, Alexander and Rebekah planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires before inviting Rebekah to travel with him, an offer she enthusiastically accepted. However, unbeknownst to her, Alexander had found out she was an Original vampire, and while she and all of her siblings were his guests at a sleepover, Alexander and his brothers daggered the Mikaelson siblings with White Oak Ash Daggers. However, the brothers did not anticipate Klaus' werewolf heritage, and when he was revealed to be unaffected by the dagger, he viciously killed the entirety of the Five before undaggering all of his siblings except for Finn. Klaus was furious that Rebekah was so easily taken advantage of by Alexander and his brethren and viciously interrogated her to find out what she had told them about their family and what she had learned from him in return. This forced an upset Rebekah to confess that Alexander and his brothers' alleged "ultimate weapon" against vampires was a cure for immortality. Despite Alexander's betrayal, Rebekah still buried him along with his sword at the church where they had planned to marry before she left with her siblings to find a new home. |-|1359= 1359 According to Elijah's journal, Rebekah was shown to be losing much of her humanity, and was described by Elijah to have become indifferent to brutality. |-|1492= England, 1492 Rebekah lived as a noblewoman in England, along with her brothers Elijah and Klaus. While living there, she met Katerina Petrova, the second Petrova doppelgänger to exist after Tatia, who Klaus planned to sacrifice in order to break his hybrid curse. However, Rebekah ultimately developed a grudge against Katerina after her escape from their castle and subsequent transition into a vampire ruined Klaus' plan to break his curse and destroyed his relationship with Elijah. This was a grudge that Rebekah held against Katerina for the rest of the doppelgänger's life. |-|1500's= Denmark, 16th Century It was mentioned by Freya in Save My Soul, that the Mikaelson siblings resided in Copenhagen in the 1500s. |-|1694= 1694 Rebekah was accused of witchcraft in an unspecified village by an unknown woman. As revenge, Klaus turned the woman's husband and compelled him to drain her to death. |-|1702= Cádiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Kol's violent antics in Spain drew too much attention, which ultimately led Mikael to discover their whereabouts and track them down to their village, which Mikael set ablaze and destroyed. While Klaus and Elijah searched for Kol, they left her to board their ship with the daggered Finn and wait for them there. Once Klaus, Elijah, and the daggered Kol made it onto the ship, they set sail for their return to the New World. |-|1700's= 1700's In 1700s, having fled the Old World (likely Spain) from Mikael, Rebekah, along with Klaus and Elijah, sailed across the world, eventually landing in the port of what soon became New Orleans, three hundred years prior to the start of series. Upon arriving in the newly established city, several men boarded their ship while under the impression that it was an abandoned ship whose belongings were ripe for the taking. The men were quickly slaughtered by Rebekah and Klaus, who were famished after their long journey, but they were ordered by Elijah to leave one alive, whom they questioned and then compelled to carry their luggage off the ship. Another flashback of Rebekah from 18th century is shown in The Casket Girls, where she comes upon a carriage of girls who had just arrived in New Orleans from France in order to marry gentlemen there, not knowing that they would be sold to men who were neither gentle nor noble. Fortunately for the women, Rebekah saved the girls by killing the men who were about to attack their carriage and protected them as she helped them flee to safety with their "caskets" full of clothes and belongings. She promised them that she would not harm them, and stated, "We girls need to stick together." |-|1800's= |-|1900's= Chicago, 1920's A few years after the New Orleans incident, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael arrived in the city searching for Klaus with the intention to kill him. Mikael and the police fired wooden bullets into the building. Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus ducked to avoid the bullets and in the commotion, Rebekah lost her mother's necklace. Klaus met up with Stefan and compelled him to forget ever meeting him and Rebekah. Later, Rebekah and Klaus are shown to be packing and moving elsewhere. Klaus tells Rebekah to hurry up, but she says that she is not going anywhere without Stefan. Klaus tells her to let Stefan go, but Rebekah refuses, intent on staying with him. Klaus forces her to choose between him and Stefan, and as she opted for the latter, he neutralizes her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. This is the only weapon that can be used to neutralize an Original Vampire like her siblings (except of Klaus since the daggers are made of silver and he`s part werewolf) and herself. Rebekah remained neutralized for 90 years and was stored in a coffin which was carried around with Klaus wherever he went. The coffins also contained her other brothers, Finn and Kol. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= ]]In I Know What You Did Last Summer, it has been three months since Matt agreed to travel the world with Rebekah. Rebekah is first seen getting into bed with Matt and a beautiful woman named Nadia. It is revealed later that they had a threesome. Later, after having returned to Mystic Falls, Rebekah finds Matt pouring beers from a keg for the End of Summer Party. Rebekah comments that it's tragic for him to go from five-star restaurants to this. Then, they begin making out while talking. Rebekah asks Matt to come with her when she leaves for New Orleans. He tells her he needs to work and make a paycheck. Before she leaves, Rebekah playfully tells him not to call, write and most of all, not to miss her. ]] In 500 Years of Solitude, Rebekah saves Matt when he is locked in a safe by Nadia. When he sees her, she comments on how she's only been gone less than 3 months and he's already in trouble. They both smile at each other. When Tyler shows up, he tells Matt that Rebekah sent him as a parting gift. In No Exit, Tyler tells Caroline not to worry about Matt and Nadia, as Matt went to Europe with Rebekah after she ran his truck off the road. In While You Were Sleeping, Stefan wakes up and finds Caroline beside him. He jokes with her, calling her Rebekah as a jest. |-|Season Seven= In I Would for You, Stefan mentioned her in a conversation he has with Valerie, telling her he smoked recreational herbs with Rebekah, with Valerie guessing right away that she was a bad influence on him. Stefan then tells her that Rebekah was a lot to handle. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Personality |-|Human/Witch (1st Time)= In the flashbacks that show Rebekah before being turned into a vampire, she is a caring, supportive and overall sweet teenage girl. Like the rest of her siblings, she was scared of her father and often witnessed her brother being abused by Mikael, to a point that she even tried to kill him, unable to tolerate her father's abusive nature towards Niklaus anymore. She had desired The Cure so that she could become human again and fulfill her dreams of having kids and family of her own. The closest she came to this was when she became the guardian of Hope Mikaelson. This pushed Rebekah to desire a family of her own, to the point were she said that she would find it hard to return Hope to her parents. |-|Original Vampire= Initially, Rebekah's personality in the series is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After being turned, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Rebekah mentions this, saying, "We’re vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I’m stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik. Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him". After her mother’s death, Rebekah grieves deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her mother’s name, as said by Esther. After spending centuries with Klaus, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Rebekah has built up an emotional wall and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive, brutal and mean. Despite her aggressive and brutal nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. In reference to Rebekah, Elena says, "I learned that she is just a girl and that she lost her mom too young. And she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her". She very much wants to be like a normal teenager and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Rebekah is also shown to be very punctual, as she showed up on time to clean up the dance that she organized, but didn't attend due to the incident with Esther and reprimanded Caroline for showing up two minutes late. Rebekah fears being left alone and she doesn't believe it when people treat her kind as a friend or a lover. Over the centuries, she was let down by her half-brother Klaus and her lover Stefan. She is just a lonely girl who wants someone who actually cares about her. Rebekah had her heart melted when she saw Stefan and Elena's devotion to each other, possibly because she wanted to be in a similar relationship. She grew closer to Matt Donovan in the fourth season, and his influence seemed to rub off on her. She was not as spiteful and arrogant as she was before and was willing to assist the main gang whenever she was needed. Despite her rivalry with Caroline, she didn't hesitate on saving her life by harshly knocking her out of her trance. Finally, the inner good within herself shined through when she saved Matt from being blown to pieces by Alexander. However, Rebekah can be just as bad as her half-brother Klaus, although she is intelligent and calculating, Rebekah is extremely reckless and impulsive far more then Klaus; although Klaus is known to be reckless and impulsive, he never does something to draw unwanted attention to himself, like when she summoned Mikael to New Orleans to "kill" Klaus because she could no longer take his cruelty, she had a change of heart, however, it was too late, as this action of hers, not only backfired but Mikael also burned New Orleans to the ground. Despite being over 1000 years old, she is still childish and immature; evident by the fact that she is very naïve, according to Klaus, Rebekah's temper is worse than his, she has also stated that she inherited her temper from her father; hinting that Rebekah has a bad temper. Ever since moving to New Orleans, Rebekah has shown a lot more of her inner humanity. She has shown a special affection for Hayley and the baby she is carrying, breaking Tyler Lockwood's neck when he outwardly threatened the baby's life. She has also supported for Hayley when she needed her help, and Hayley was among the few people that Rebekah said goodbye to, hoping that she would tell crazy stories about her to her unborn niece and asking Hayley to give the child her love. She sympathized with the young witch Davina and made sure that Marcel and her brothers didn't get their hands on her during the Casket Girls festival. She silently berated Klaus for costing the life of an innocent human in his attempt to prove a point to Davina. Even in flashbacks, her capacity for heroism is evident, having saved young women who were about to be taken advantage of by men of ill will. She has even saved Matt Donovan from the safe he was trapped in and greeted him with a smile. She sent Tyler Lockwood to him has a parting gift. Rebekah's past eventually caught up (when her treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans is exposed) with her and this caused her to try every way possible to escape her half-brother's clutches, she tells him she only wanted to force him to run but he forces her to say she wanted him dead. She was exiled from New Orleans, but optimistic of a bright future that awaits her. Rebekah returns to New Orleans to take her niece, Hope, and keep her safe from Esther. She has exhibited a light-hearted and warm air upon meeting her beloved brothers again, as if the bad blood between them didn't matter in the slightest. It appeared that upon leaving New Orleans with baby Hope, Rebekah was a nurturing and gentle guardian, often telling Hope stories of her family and parents, referring to them as a fairy tail with Klaus the 'king' and Hope his 'princess'. Rebekah was also seen playing with Hope at the park, enjoying the human-like life she was experiencing. Later on, it became evident that Rebekah was willing to do anything to keep her niece safe, even if this included becoming violent towards those related to her. Upon meeting Elijah at the cafe where the exchange of baby Hope would occur, Rebekah saw the massacre that Elijah had performed in the cafe kitchen. Fearing for Hopes life, Rebekah resorted to temporarily killing Elijah. It was also shown that still after failing to get the cure, Rebekah still longs for the human life. Rebekah, went on to mention that she feared the time when she would have to return Hope to her parents, after spending so much time together and experiencing a human life. |-|Human/Witch (2nd time)= Rebekah was put inside Eva Sinclair in The Map of Moments, instantly terrified and startled as she realizes she was trapped inside Dowager Fauline Cottage. Rebekah has a hard time adjusting to her mortality as well as to her new-found magic, as she is seen trying to bite someone on impulse, only to discover that the taste of blood is disgusting in her new body. She still retains her fighting skills, only she is now much more weaker and slower, however, she is quick to adjust to her new body as well as to the fact that she is a witch. It appears that Rebekah likes being a witch as she took Freya's offer in Ashes to Ashes, to put her back into Eva Sinclair's body but it is only until she finds a way to resurrect her deceased brother, Kol. In Beautiful Mistake, she found a witch who gave her a spell and the ingredients to bring back Kol but later, Aya slits her witch body's throat and wakes back into her original body. The papers containing the spell were set on fire and Rebekah was daggered by Aya. Physical Appearance : Rebekah is a beautiful and very attractive woman and has natural light blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and pale light skin with a small dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She is a tall and slim Caucasian female. She's over 1000-years old, but looks like she is about 16 or 17 years old teenage girl. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs, possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than normal vampires. In terms of fashion sense, Rebekah is often seen wearing stylish and mature clothing with trendy coats and fashionable jewelry, such as long necklaces and pendants or dangle earrings. She is mostly seen wearing the colors of white, black, brown or gray. She often wears low-heeled boots and shoes with dark jeans or leggings. As a human and early years as an Original vampire, she was very in-tuned with fashion and her style was very "in" to the times, for example in the 1920's, Rebekah wore the classic "flapper" dresses with long pearl necklaces and matching jewelry. Rebekah has long, icy blonde-hair, which is usually styled with soft waves; however, she can occasionally be seen with straight hair or pulled back in a casual style, rarely wearing any hair accessories. In early centuries, Rebekah had long, waist length hair with braids and flowers; however her hair changes with the times. During special occasions, such as dances and balls, Rebekah wears very elegant dresses, for example, at the Mikaelson's Ball she wore a beautiful green one-shoulder dress. However, she mainly wears slacks and jeans and has an overall very formal sense of style. Rebekah's makeup usage is minimal, subtle daily; but she tends to wear more for special occasions. Powers and Abilities |-|Original Vampire= Rebekah possesses all of the standard powers of an Original Vampire. Rebekah is currently the strongest female vampire alive and one of the strongest vampires in the world with the exception of Klaus due to his werewolf side. Due to her Original Vampire status, the powers Rebekah possesses are stronger than those of a non-Original surpassing in strength, even the most ancient ones, like Aurora De Martel, who was the first vampire she ever sired. She was easily capable of subduing both Damon and Stefan Salvatore, both of whom are almost two centuries old and very skilled fighters, Marcel Gerard and Katherine Pierce to name a few. Rebekah is shown to be a skilled operator of mind compulsion. Throughout the series, she has been shown to compel people to do her bidding. A testament to her skills with this ability is when she compelled Tyler Lockwood to turn without the full moon after becoming a hybrid. Although being inferior to her brother Klaus, Rebekah has been shown on many occasions to stand up to him without fear, however, she has been easily subdued by Klaus on many occasions. Due to her advanced age, Rebekah has a higher threshold for werewolf venom than any other non-Original vampire. She was seen able to kill many fully transformed werewolves on a full moon, before being finally subdued herself. This shows her physical strength as Rose-Marie, despite being over five hundred and sixty years old, failed to defeat even one werewolf. Rebekah has subdued almost every non-original vampire she has encountered. The only times she has been defeated was when they had the element of surprise, but she was quick to turn the outcome of the battle around. It has been shown that Rebekah possesses an adequate skill in hand-to-hand combat, being able to kill many members of the The Strix and hold her own against the very skilled fighter Aya — despite having not fed for six months. In Savior, It was shown that Rebekah is an extremely strong vampire. She was able to fight hybrid Hayley Marshall-Kenner with ease to the point of her near death. Rebekah was also able to subdue Elijah, an equally powerful vampire, easily by snapping his neck. When infected with the cursed stake, it took both Klaus and Elijah — both extremely skilled and powerful Original Vampires — to restrain a rabid Rebekah, showing the power she possesses. |-|Witch= When she was put into a witch's body, she had the powers of one. This is confirmed when Rebekah attempts to perform a spell with Cassie in order to send her brothers a message. The spell immediately started working, however, before it could take effect, they were both interrupted. She also displayed an inability to control her magic, as seen when she accidentally caused a magical wind to blow away the locator spell she and Kol were preparing upon him calling her untrained. However, she later did manage (with Kol's help) to perform a spell which allowed her and Kol to channel the power of dozens of dark objects, the white oak stake and Klaus himself in order to overload Finn's power source. This weakened him significantly. She later attempted a locator spell with Freya, in order to locate their aunt Dahlia, however, she interrupted the spell upon learning of Freya's connection to Dahlia. During City Beneath The Sea, Rebekah and Davina performed various binding and power-replicating spells (off-screen) on a Golem, an object made of clay, in order to replicate Hope's power source on it, by drawing power from a mass of dark objects, according to Camile. Weaknesses |-|Original Vampire= Rebekah has the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. |-|Human/Witch= After being put in the body of Eva Sinclair, Rebekah now has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Rebekah's older half-brother. Out of all his siblings, he is closest to her and he cares very deeply for her, although he seems to have a lot of difficulty showing her his affection. They are loyal to each other. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another through thick and thin. After Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in The Departed, Rebekah is heartbroken after losing her older half-brother, whom she loved very much and who never left her side. When she finds out in the season four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally deteriorate when he chose to save Caroline over his own sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything; it was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol and even Elijah weren't. She now realizes he truly doesn't love her when he tells her they are no longer family. Klaus is the one who daggered her and he's really used her in a way that's unforgivable. They have both attempted to exploit each other, but are also bound by their love and his feeling of wanting to protect her from her own weaknesses. Later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly tries to kill her with a White Oak Stake. Even when she hates him, he shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what's happened between them. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Rebekah's older brother. Her relationship with him has been very dysfunctional. Elijah is in the habit of being very critical towards Rebekah due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for vampirism, Elijah agrees provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. However they were tricked by Silas with Klaus' help. After finding out that Klaus is going to be a father, Elijah asks her to follow Klaus and him to New Orleans. She refuses to follow Elijah and help him. Elijah is without a doubt the brother Rebekah respects most out of all her brothers. Kol Mikaelson Kol is Rebekah's older brother. They appear close, and thus, share a very positive and stable family relationship. They are the younger Mikaelson siblings and love doing mischief together. Kol is the only member of the family, who, despite personal differences, takes Rebekah's side, as he protects her from Klaus. Like Klaus, Kol also dislikes her lovers. Rebekah is seemingly Kol's favorite sibling; he is closer to her and trust her more. Rebekah is the person who knows seemingly Kol better than anyone else, she knows about his favorite holidays, when he's lying, or when he's telling the truth. He is her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Kol refused to have a part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Then Rebekah tried dagger Kol and threaten him, they both looked terribly upset, but obviously her attempt angered Kol and he almost killed her; but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she only mourned him for less than a day, which strains their relationship. When Kol possessed the body of Kaleb, and he finally saw Rebekah, they were really happy to see each other, even if it were on different sides. Rebekah said his name and told that she knew that smirk anywhere. Rebekah and Kol seems really close, because no matter what they still love each other. Kol truly cares about her and protects her. After Rebekah escaped the Witch Mansion she forgave Kol, but Kol did not feel guilty, because he taught his younger sister a lesson for her betrayal. Rebekah confessed that she likes Kol's soft side and then he promised her that he will get her back to her body even if it's the last thing he would do, and Rebekah said that she not gonna let him die, whatever it takes. She wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do. She promised Kol that she would not leave the witch body until she brought him back from the New Orleans ancestors. He died in her arms. Later, when it became possible to go back to her body, she refused because of her vowed to return Kol, and she intends to keep the promise to bring back her brother. Mikael Rebekah, the youngest daughter of Mikael and his favorite child. Mikael has always been cruel towards his children after the loss of his first child, Freya, but according to Mikael, he always favored Rebekah, among his other children, probably because she was his daughter and is very similar in appearance to Freya. Rebekah probably loved Mikael because he is her parent, but one day she tried to kill Mikael, while he slept, so he would no longer hurt Klaus, but was stopped by Elijah. Later, when Mikael attacked Klaus in front of Rebekah, she defended her brother by grabbing the sword, which greatly annoyed Mikael. After the death of their young child, , Henrik, Mikael forced his wife Esther to turn all their children into the immortal, so as not to lose them, as well as Henrik and Freya. When the Mikaelson family became the original family of vampires, Klaus killed Esther and told all the other members of his family (Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah) that their father did it, causing Rebekah to develop her hatred for her father. Mikael, oppressed because of the death of Esther, began hunting for Klaus and his other children, including Rebekah for a thousand years. However, present day, Elena Gilbert told Rebekah that her mother had was killed by Klaus, not Mikael, making Rebekah heartbroken. When Mikael and Rebekah met, he looked confused in front of her, he tried to justify himself before his daughter, but Rebekah did not want to hear. She accused Mikael of wanting to kill Klaus, even though Klaus was Rebekah's family. She left him, her emotions towards her father now conflicted. Esther Esther and Rebekah meet in the present for the first time since her mother's death in Bringing Out The Dead, when Elijah revives his siblings. Rebekah tries to harm Klaus to avenge her mother, but Esther arrives and stops them. Rebekah is surprised to see Esther alive and Esther tells the Originals that she wants them to be a family again. Esther tries to use the power of the full moon and the Bennett bloodline to kill all of her children, but she is stopped by Elijah's plan. In an effort to get Rebekah to lower her guard, Esther tells Rebekah that she is dying. She then possessed Rebekah. Esther returns to her body after Alaric drives a dagger through Rebekah's heart. Elena Gilbert Rebekah and Elena were originally enemies until becoming allies and partners-in-crime in Because the Night. There’s a commonality between humanity-free vampire Elena and Rebekah that makes their pairing a lot of fun. The dark, humanity-free Elena ends up returning it with snipes of her own, converting their conversations into playful banter. Rebekah may be confounded at times with this new side of Elena, but she is also discovering someone who she can connect with now. The two of them have both experienced the life of being over-protected and being restricted from making independent decisions. When Elena got her humanity back, she told Rebekah that they are not friends. Other Relationships *Rebekah and Hope (Aunt/Niece/Rebekah was Hope's Guardian) *Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah (Siblings) *Rebekah and Finn (Siblings/Enemies) *Rebekah and Freya (Siblings/Allies) *Rebekah and Marcel (Former Lovers/Allies) *Rebekah and Hayley (Good Friends/Allies) *Rebekah and Cassie (Former Allies/Enemies) *Rebekah and Davina (Enemies/Former Allies and Friends) *Rebekah and Aurora (Old Friends/Enemies/Rebekah's first sired vampire) *Rebekah and Aya (Enemies) *Rebekah and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Damon and Rebekah (Frenemies/Ex-Fling) *Caroline and Rebekah (Frenemies) *Matt and Rebekah (Friends/Ex-Fling) *Rebekah and April (Former Close Friends/Allies) *Rebekah and Alexander (Enemies/Ex-Fiance) *Katherine and Rebekah (Enemies) *Stefan and Rebekah (Ex-Boyfriend/Frenemies) *Rebekah and Sophie (Enemies/Former Allies) *Rebekah and Thierry (Enemies/Former Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Three *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' (Neutralized) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (Possessed by Esther at the end) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Neutralized) *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Indirectly mentioned) *''I Would for You'' (Mentioned) }} The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' (Archive Footage) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Every Mother's Son'' (Flashback as a child) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' (Also possesses Eva Sinclair at the end) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Body/Possessing Eva Sinclair) *''Sanctuary'' (Archive Footage/Possessing Eva Sinclair) * The Devil is Damned (Possessing Eva Sinclair) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair) *''They All Asked For You'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair) *''Save My Soul'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (Manifestation as a child/Possessing Eva Sinclair's body) *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair's body) *''When the Levee Breaks'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair's body) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair's body) *''Fire with Fire'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair's body) *''Ashes to Ashes'' (Also possessing Eva Sinclair's body at the beginning and end) Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Flashback) *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (Mentioned) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (Flashback) *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Also possessing Eva Sinclair's body at the beginning) *''Out of the Easy'' (Mentioned) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' (Archive Footage) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Mentioned) *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Mentioned) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Archive Footage) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Mentioned) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Mentioned) *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''Phantomesque'' *''4x13''https://www.instagram.com/p/BNxo95iB5Aw/ }} Name *'Rebekah' is a feminine name of Hebrew origin (רבקה). The name means "to tie". *It's a biblical name, of the wife of Isaac and mother of Esau and Jacob. Alternate version of it is Rebecca. *If Rebekah was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be Mikaelsdotter (daughter of Mikael) as oppose to Mikaelson (son of Mikael). Tropes *Rebekah is a no holds barred Alpha Bitch ! *Like Klaus, she is proof that Blonds are Evil : she is aggressive, spiteful and vindictive. *She is a Femme Fatale : beautiful, free spirited and manipulative. *I hate you, Vampire Dad - With good reason: it was her own biological father who turned her into a Vampire... then decided it was an evil he had to eliminate from the surface of Earth. *Despite her youthful appearance, she is really 1000 years old . *Her own mother, Esther, possessed her body in Season 3. *Suffers from Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - on the receiving end. Both metaphorically and literally. *Although she looks like the Dumb Blond, she actually has Hidden Depths . Although externally she is an Alpha Bitch , she is deeply hurt by being betrayed so many times. Deep down she just wants to be a normal girl and go to a dance without being stabbed in the back or poisoned. *With all that has happened to her, it turns out she has a very good reason to destroy everytimg. *To save herself, her brothers and the entire vampire race, she did what she had to do , and killed Elena. *A Day in the Limelight - frequent flashbacks that focus on her history and her family's. *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate desiccation. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Trivia to return as a guest and be portrayed by another actress, in this case, Claire Holt's place was taken by actress Maisie Richardson-Sellers. *Following Rebekah's possession of Eva Sinclair and her subsequent killing of Eva's spirit, Rebekah has elected to remain in Eva's body for several reasons: **1) She wants to fulfil her promise to her brother Kol, whom she promised to use her powers to resurrect after he was hexed to death by their brother Finn. **2) She wants to help her brothers and sister defend Hope against Dahlia, and she believes her magic could be of assistance. **3) She is aware that Eva's body is still linked to the eight witches, including Davina Claire, whom Eva channeled as part of her ritual to complete the Rite of Nines, and knows that since her spirit is the only thing keeping Eva (and, by proxy, the eight teenage witches), she does not want to condemn them to death by returning to her true body. *Rebekah was temporarily forced into her Original body by Klaus, however, Freya healed Eva's body, and gave Rebekah the option of which body she wished to live in. But as of now, she is no-longer possessing Eva Sinclair's body. *Despite playing part in the plan to trick Davina into resurrecting Esther Mikaelson instead of Kol, she nonetheless still intends to fulfill her promise and find a way to bring back her brother from the dead. *Damon referred to Rebekah as Barbie Klaus, when coincidentally Klaus Barbie was a real life historical figure it's possible that it was intentional since Klaus Barbie's real first name was Nikolaus and he was known to have tortured and killed dozens of French prisoners. *Like the rest of her siblings Rebekah was born with the Witch gene due to her mother's heritage and have the potential to practice magic but never tapped into her power. *In Beautiful Mistake, Aya incapacitates Rebekah by using a dagger designed to dessicate a vampire with one thrust. *Rebekah was the second Original to request to be daggered. }} Quotes ---- Videos Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Alaric stakes Klaus in front of Damon & Rebekah The Vampire Diaries Klaus & Rebekah 4x01 scene "It's always been me" Vampire Diaries 4x04 The Five - Klaus tells the story of Rebekah and The Five in the 12th Century Gallery References See also fr:Rebekah Mikaelson de:Rebekah Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Novel Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Female Characters